1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a cap for a pouch, and more particularly, to a cap that provides utility both as a closure member, and a toy that can be coupled to other cap members to make structures. It will be understood that while the same is discussed in the context of a pouch, pouch shall include, herein, containers of all types, both rigid and flexible.
2. Background Art
Generally, once the contents of a pouch containing foodstuffs, for example, have been consumed, the pouch, along with the cap is discarded. Typically, such pouches and caps end up in a landfill. It would be helpful if such caps had additional utility.
It has been known from the prior art that one manner in which to enhance the utility of such caps is to provide for the coupling of caps together to form a toy, for example. One such bottle cap and construction toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,919 issued to Hull et al. Another such construction is shown in GB Specification 2410493. Still another construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,016,473 issued to Tamarindo.
While these designs have advanced the art, these solutions nevertheless have deficiencies. For example, some of the constructions are limited to coupling in few manners, thereby allowing stacking or planar coupling. Other configurations are even more limited as to how multiple caps can be assembled. Further still, many of the constructions require a large quantity of caps prior to forming a meaningfully sized structure in that the close proximity and small nature of the caps is limiting.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cap for a pouch (or other container) which can provide additional utility as a toy.